1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a collaborative first order logic system with dynamic ontology for example that enables collaborative discussion of documents, subjects associated within the documents, assertions about the subjects and theorems that utilize the assertions along with dynamic creation and association of two or more subjects that may represent the same thing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standalone first order logic systems exist, but fail to enable collaborative discussion in a robust manner since the ontology of the subjects is fragmented. For example, there are many names in use for “Global Warming”, some of which are used in a scientific setting and some of which are used in a political setting. Discussions about this topic are thus fragmented since the assertions about two subjects with different names are generally not connected. Other known implementations require formal language knowledge that makes general use by the population difficult if not impossible.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a collaborative first order logic system with dynamic ontology.